What Could Have Been
by CastaliaDione
Summary: Renèe Winters has been selected for the notorious Hunger Games in a time where the rebellion never happened. Before her time in the Arena, she meets a boy who could change her life forever...
1. The Reaping

What could have been..

I stand here, waiting. My mother is stood behind me, putting my long brown hair up in an elegant bun, the natural waves of my hair being flown up into twists. Two strands hang by my ears. I look beautiful. My brother Zack is stood there. He's clean, for once, in a crisp shirt and freshly ironed trousers. It's my third Reaping and my heart is racing. Zack took me hunting earlier, I got to test out my new bow. District 12 hasn't changed. Katniss Everdeen, the girl who was on fire, is my Aunt. Her sister, Prim is my mother. People tell stories of when they were younger, when Katniss was in the 74th Hunger Games and won, along with my Uncle Peeta. Luckily, a rebellion never happened and we carried on normally.

My mother finishes pinning my hair and brushes lint off my shoulders. Then she grabs me and hugs me tightly. "I love you Renèe, don't forget that." I smile faintly and hug her tighter. My mum holds her arm out and Zack joins our hug. "I love you both and please, stay safe. If you do get picked, Katniss and Peeta will be there to help you as your mentors. Good luck. May the odds be ever in your favour." She kisses the top of our heads and we leave the house. I look around quickly before the door closes, it might be last time I see it.

We arrive in the square and Effie Trinket walks onto the stage, I see Katniss and Peeta on stage and the Mayor. Zack and I wave goodbye to mum and go up to the Peacekeepers sat at tables. "Hand." I pass it over and the Peacekeeper pricks my finger and places it onto a sheet of paper. She holds up a scanner and the name, Winters, Renèe appears. I swallow. She gestures me through and I give Zack a large hug. "Be careful. I love you." He replies saying he loves me too. I walk to where the fourteen year old girls stand and he stands with the sixteen year old boys. I take a deep breath and stand up straight. A girl points out that the back of my blouse in hanging out of my skirt and I remember what my mother used to tell me Katniss used to say to her, "Tuck your tail in, Little Duck" I smile and touch my pin. Its a Mockingjay and quite famous, my Aunt wore it in her Arena.

Effie Trinket walks up to the microphone. "Welcome, welcome, welcome, to the 99th Annual Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favour." Effie's getting on a bit. It's been 25 years since my Aunt's Games and Effie has tried to cover her age up with make-up and surgery, it's made her look a bit like a prune. "Now first, a message from your Mayor." And up to the microphone walks Gale Hawthorne, a family friend. He sees me and nods, a sombre look on his face. He says the boring speech said by all the Mayor's in all of the Reapings. He then sits. Effie stands back up and smiles. "Ladies first." My heart feels like its going to burst out of my chest because I'm so nervous. Effie reaches her hand into the bowl and pulls out a slip of paper. She walks back to the microphone, holding the slip aloft in her perfectly manicured nails. She reaches the microphone and opens it. "Well I never," She says. "If it isn't Renèe Winters." I stand there shocked, I feel like my heart is about to jump out of my throat. I start to head up to the stage and turn, I see my mother standing there, looking crestfallen and my brother with his mouth open in shock. I tuck my tail in, touch my pin and head up to the stage.

Effie is stood there with her hand extended. My Aunt and Uncle have stood up, along with Gale. I keep walking and reach the steps. I climb them and suddenly I'm being shown to the entire of District 12, almost as if the don't know who I am. And they all put three fingers to their lips and hold them out to me. I close my eyes, forcing back tears. _No Renèe, don't show weakness, it's what they want. _I stand there while Effie moves to the boys bowl. She plunges her hand in and a name is there. She trots back next to me and reads out. "Ash Weatherfield." 'Oh no,' I think. 'Ash.' I know Ash but he doesn't know me. He's a year older than me and one of the most popular boys in school. He's tall and has blond hair and blue eyes. Everyone loves Ash. He walks onto the stage and Effie asks for volunteers. I love how she didn't ask for them for me. Almost as if she knew there wouldn't be any. Ash waves her away. "No, I got picked, I'm the Tribute." Effie tells us to shake hands. We do. His hands are so warm. Then we are in the Justice building. I'm put in a plush room. I sit on a velvet couch and run my hand along one of the fluffy cushions. The door bangs open and there is my family. "Mum." I run and hug her. A tear falls from her eye. "No." I say. "Don't cry. Please." She nods and wipes it away. I hug Zack. "I wish I could have volunteered Renèe, but I couldn't I'm a boy and-" I silence him and nod. He knows I know. He also knows he can hunt and keep them safe. I'm not much of a contribution but I am good with a bow. We sit in a comfortable silence until a Peacekeeper comes in. I hug them both again and say, "I love you both." They start to reply but then that's it, they're gone.

Then Gale walks in with Madge and their children. I hug them. Madge smiles at my pin. "I remember when I gave that to your Aunt. I'm glad it's come to you." I smile and hug her again. Gale says he will help my mum and Zack with hunting for game. The first law he passed as mayor was that you can hunt for game in the woods. I thank him. Then they're gone and Effie's back with Ash. Then we're in a car. Now we're at a Train Station. Everything is happening so quickly. I take one last look at District 12 and then I'm pushed onto the train. It's beautiful. I thought our house was nice but this was full of crystal chandeliers and diamond doorknobs. We are set down in comfortable chairs and left alone.

Katniss and Peeta walk in. I hug them. They start throwing advice at us. I can barely take it all in. Then Ash yawns and we're whisked off to bed. I put on some soft pyjamas and climb under the duvet. I can't sleep. I start singing the song that is now so famous. Rue's Lullaby. I always sing this. If I can't sleep, I sing. People describe my voice as sweet and melodic, and I find that nice a lovely thing to say but now, I can't care less whether or not my voice sounds nice. This is my song:

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow,_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow,_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes,_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm,_

_Here the daises guard you from every harm,_

_Here your dreams are sweet,_

_And tomorrow brings them true,_

_Here is the place, where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away,_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray,_

_Forget your woes, and let your troubles lay,_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm,_

_Here the daises guard you from every harm,_

_Here your dreams are sweet,_

_And tomorrow brings them true,_

_Here is the place, where I love you._

I finish the song and fall silent. I now allow my tears to fall. But they won't come, so I fall asleep.

I wake in the morning and think I'm home. But then my eyes open and I feel the rumble of the train beneath me. I can remember. I climb out of bed and put my blouse and skirt back on. I look in the mirror and my hair is a little messy but looks okay. I enter the dining cart. Ash is sat there, talking to Peeta and Katniss is chatting to Effie. They all look when I enter. I sit next to Katniss and Ash and grab a cup of tea. I sip it and feel the warmth. "Ooh." They all stare at me and I blush. But then Ash bursts into laughter and he sets us all off. But then we stop because we remember why we are here. I put some pancakes on my plate and pour some maple syrup on top. I cut one up and eat it. Finally, I finish. But then Ash gasps, "There it is." Speeding into view is the Capitol pavilion. I run to the window and look in awe at the Capitol.


	2. The Parade

Chapter 2

The sunlight gleams off the buildings that are so brightly coloured, they almost hurt my eyes. The train enters a tunnel and we watch in silence.. Then roars and screams as the Capitol citizens recognise the Tribute train. We get shifted off the train and taken to the prep rooms. I lie for what feels like forever while my prep team strip of every last hair from my body, they sort out my eyebrows, nails, hair and make-up. They don't do much with my hair, they say its the perfect length and the waves are beautiful. I thank them. "Right Renèe, we are going to weave these red ribbons in amongst your waves and then we'll let you see Cinna." I thank Venia, Flavius and Octavia and sit in excitement about meeting my Aunt's old friend. My prep team are exactly how I imagined them from Katniss' description. Flavius' orange corkscrew curls and purple lipstick, Octavia's pea green body and Venia's spiky turquoise hair. The weaving is done and they leave. I sit, waiting for Cinna to enter, when finally he does. I hug him. He looks exactly the same from the pictures, not aged a bit. The line of earrings on his lobe, his chocolate skin, the line of gold on his eyes. I smile. "Hello." He greets me warmly. "I can see Prim in you Renèe, and some of Katniss as well. You have natural beauty." He puts an arm around my shoulders. "Seeing as you are related to the girl who was on fire, I thought we should carry on the tradition." I look at him curiously. "You mean, fire?" He nods and my sombre face cracks into a large grin. He laughs lightly. "I predicted it would have this outcome."

In less than half an hour I am dressed in a small navy puffed skirted dress with red flames licking the hem. It gathers at the waist and a red band stretches around the stitch line. The best feature is on my back. Jet black wings that flutter. I spin around happily. "I love it Cinna!" He replies, "So do I." I giggle and he links our arms. "Lets go to your parade."

We arrive by our carriage and we meet Ash and Portia his stylist there. He is dressed in a navy suit and black bow-tie. His outfit seems boring compared to mine. We climb onto our chariot pulled by black horses and District 1 lead out. We hear the roars of the crowd. I gulp nervously. Cinna is climbing up behind us holding a large canister. "This is the fire, don't worry, its safe." We nod and he lights my fluttering wings. Then, Cinna moves to Ash and lights his bow-tie. I notice our images on a board showing the Tributes and we look incredible. The chariot jolts and Cinna jumps off. Me and Ash link hands and we move forwards. I put on a winning smile and the crowd scream for us. We hold up our linked hands and the crowd goes wild. I grin and grin and my mouth starts to ache.

The chariot reaches the front and our fire extinguishes itself. The President Snow stands up and opens his puffy lips. He "welcomes" us with the usual speech and we leave. Katniss and Peeta come over. "That was better than our parade. Renèe, you look absolutely radiant. And Ash, that bow-tie is just amazing!" We thank them and we get taken to the training centre. I enjoy the lift ride, seeing all of the tiny Capitol people below growing smaller and smaller. Then, we stop and the doors slide open. Effie bounces out into our living space and Katniss shows me to the room that was once hers. I smile at it and give her a large hug. "I'm so glad you are my mentor." She grins and presses something into my hand, its my Mockingjay pin. I thank her and she leaves me. I take the ribbons out of my hair and step out of my dress. I jump in the shower and let the hot water cascade over me. I jump out and am about to grab a towel when the mat dries me. I place my hand on a white box and a current runs through me, drying my hair and untangling it. I go back through to my room and put on a pair of silk pyjamas and climb into bed. I fall asleep instantly.

When I wake, it's by an Avox. I open my mouth to talk to her but then remember she can't. Avoxes are traitors of the Capitol who had there tongue cut out. It makes me shudder when I think of it. They then are made to work for the Capitol, the silent servant. She draws my curtains and I sit up and rub my eyes, yawning. She leaves and I notice clothes at the end of my bed. I slip into the baggy, fuchsia top and black leggings. I tie up the laces on my plimsolls and go for breakfast. Everyone is already sat around the table. I join them and reach for a cup of hot chocolate. I notice Ash is dipping his roll in his so I copy. I pop the chocolate roll into my mouth and am met with incredible flavours. I consume my roll and fill my plate with a lamb stew. I hear Katniss laugh. "What?" I ask.

"That's my favourite meal, the one I always had for breakfast during my Games." She replies.

"Oh." I chuckle. "At least we kept it in the family." And now the whole table's laughing for some reason. I glance quickly at Ash and he's laughing. I smile and eat my stew. A timer goes off and Effie claps her hands. "Quickly, quickly you two. Finish up! You need to go to training!" Me and Ash share a glance and start shovelling food into our mouths. I drain my mug and run to brush my teeth. I brush fast but thoroughly. Soon we are heading down to training. Katniss and Peeta warned us, "Don't show your skills." I certainly won't, but I don't know about Ash. The doors open and we enter the large training area. I stare around while a grin spreads on Ash's face. The other Tribute's are all here. Most of them are bigger than me. We get a speech telling us about how in 4 weeks, 23 of us will be dead.. I switch off and stare around at the other Tributes. There's one boy, quite good-looking, but huge. He looks brutal. I guess he's from 1 or 2. Many of the other Tributes are forgettable. But one small girl with coffee coloured skin sticks in my mind. Her resemblance to the late Rue is uncanny. She must be a relative of some kind. She catches my eye and I smile warmly. She looks away and I realise everyone has dispersed to different training area's. I head to the Fire-making Station. I excel at it. In seven minutes I have a fire lit. The trainer smiles at me but I move onto the Knot-tying Station. I struggle with one knot but eventually, after about an hour, I manage it. I then repeat the process and become a master at it. I spot a fake tree to climb and take a run and leap straight into the tree. I sit back and look at all of the other Tributes training, while I am concealed by the leaves of the tree. The large boy who I have discovered is from District 1 is slicing dummies in half with a sword. I squint my eyes and scour the room for Ash but I can't find him. "Psst." I hear above me. I stare up and notice Ash sat in the branch above me. I grin and climb up next to him.

We finally stop for lunch. Me and Ash spent most of the first part of training up the tree in a whispered conversation. We decided that we would be in an Alliance together. The Careers are all sat together in a big group at the end of the table. They're so noisy. Me and Ash converse quietly, until I get a suspicion that someone is listening. I turn and see the little girl who looks like Rue's head bob behind a pillar. I get up from the table, having eaten my fill and follow her behind the pillar. She's sat on the floor, gnawing on a chicken leg. When she sees me she starts to scamper away but I whisper. "Its okay, I won't hurt you!" She smiles and I sit next to her. I hold out my hand. "I'm Renèe." She takes my hand, hers small inside mine. She replies.

"I'm Viola." I smile at her name. I love the Viola flower. Its a delicate blossom, with beautiful petals. I always used to pick them for my mother, along with Primroses and Katniss plants. "That's a beautiful name." She thanks me but then we are disturbed by Ash coming to join us. Viola shrinks away but I reassure her. "Its okay, he's a friend, we're in an Alliance." Ash kneels down next to her and says in a soothing voice, "My name is Ash. What's yours?" She stutters back her name and he grins at me, knowing how often I have a Viola flower in my hair. I nod and he asks her, "Would you like to join our Alliance?" Viola's mouth cracks into a grin and she nods. "I'd love to, thanks." We all smile and she comes with us back to the table. We eat a little more before we all re-enter the Training area. This time, Viola joins us in the tree.


	3. Training

Chapter 3

After Training, Ash and I are welcomed back to our living area with a table spread with rich and beautiful foods. There is barely room to put a plate down, and it is just the starter. I decide to start lightly and place a few thin slices of smoked salmon on my plate, along with some sliced cucumber and some delicate biscuits that go soft in your mouth. I notice no-one else is eating a put my cutlery down. "Where's Peeta?" Ash asks. Katniss shakes her head and we sit in silence. We hear a clatter and the door bursts open, Peeta storms in throwing ornaments to the floor. He stares at us before going into his a Katniss' room. Katniss stands up, "Start with out us. We won't be long." So me, Ash, Effie, Cinna and Portia all put our heads down and start eating our starter.

After about 10 minutes, Katniss comes in with a calmed down Peeta. He smiles at us and says, "Sorry about that, the other mentors we getting to me." We all nod in understanding and wait for them to eat their starter. As soon as their last bite has been taken, our plates are whisked away, the platters replaced with the main courses. I look to Effie to see if I can start and she nods. I reach and dollop a little of white, fluffy rice onto my plate and ladle some more of the lamb stew, with dried plums on top. I eat that and place some orange chicken in a creamy sauce on my plate and notice that is what Ash is eating. His plate seems to be refilling of the stuff. He evidently enjoys it. I spoon some mashed potato onto my plate and take a bite. My heart melts. The succulent moist chicken, with the light, creamy sauce, and the zing of the sharp orange, making a beautiful firework display of flavours, in one bite. I stare at my plate and start shovelling the meal into my mouth. But then I am finished, upset that it is all eaten. I sit back, waiting for everyone else's meals to be devoured.

Once Ash has decided that he has had enough of the chicken, the dishes are cleared. I look around and finally, the Avoxes bring out lavish desserts. Tall blancmanges, in pinky colours. Large stacks of light profiteroles, doused in a warm chocolate sauce. And, my favourite, a huge treacle sponge, full of sweet beauty, with a small splattering of butterscotch coulée. I take a large slice of the sponge, ignoring the other puddings. The flavours burst into blissfulness in my mouth. I see a bowl of clotted cream so I put a spoonful of it on top of my sponge. Perfection.

When I have eaten my fill, I excuse myself and leave to my room. My waistband feeling tighter than usual, I flop onto my bed and fall asleep. I dream that I am in the Arena, being chased down by Ash. I trip over a tree root and lie sprawled on the forest floor. For some reason, I imagine the Arena is in a forest, but of course, no-one except the game-makers know that. I hear a cruel laugh behind me. I look around and Ash is stood there, knife to hand, with an evil grin spread across his face. "You have no idea how long I have waited to do this." He sneers. I whimper and start to tremble. "Ash, please. Don't do this." Tears fall from my eyes. He shakes his head and kneels down next to me. He places his blade on my neck and I let out a blood-curdling scream. I wake from a light switching on. "Renèe!" The dream is over and I realise I'm still screaming. Warm arms envelope me and I realise that it is Ash. We sit chatting for a while until I yawn. He leaves and I step into the shower and think about my dream. I start to get frustrated and get out of the shower. I go back to my room and discard the silk pyjamas, opting instead for a cream pair of soft, fluffy pyjamas. I climb into bed, exhausted. I sleep instantly.

I am woken in the morning by Effie rapping on my door. "Up, up! You have to have breakfast then go to training!" I get out of bed and climb into the outfit Cinna has left for me, an aqua shirt, with black trousers and my usual black plimsolls. I brush my hair and plait my long brown hair down my back. I go through and see a large yellow fruit on the table. "What's that?" I query, pointing at it.

Cinna replies, "A pomello, they have distinct flavour, its unusual but in my opinion, delicious." I nod and spot that he has a large slice on his plate. I sit and reach for one. I grimace at the bitter taste and Cinna starts laughing. I realise he eats his with a fork, only eating the clear fruit. I copy and try it. "Oh, that is wonderful!" The table starts laughing and we all finish. Me and Ash head down to training.

Viola is stood waiting for us. "Ash, Renèe." We nod and go into training. I head for the camouflage station. They follow. "Viola," I start.

"Yes."

"Can I try out a painting technique on you?"

She nods and I swirl some paints together, mixing the colours until I find the perfect shade. I take her arm and dab the paint onto her skin. Soon, her arm is painted like large green leaves. She smiles. "That's amazing Renèe!" I blush and Ash laughs. Viola climbs the fake tree and holds her arm up to the leaves. It looks as though it has completely disappeared. Ash gasps. "Wow!" I flush bright red and Viola giggles. She hangs down and me and Ash glance at each other. Grins creep across our faces and we climb up and hang by our knees on a branch. Viola's giggling sets us all off as we stare at the other Tributes training, with serious expressions on their faces. That just makes us giggle even more.


	4. The Garden

Chapter 4

I suddenly feel a rush of weariness once training's finished, the food on the table just makes my stomach churn. "I-I.." I run to my bathroom and end up by the toilet. I hear Ash and Katniss calling after me, "Renèe, are you okay?" My head hangs back over the bowl. "Oh dear." They sigh. Ash picks me up and puts me into bed. Katniss brushes the hair off my face and they sit down in chairs by my bed. I mutter, "Must have been the food at lunch." They nod and I lie back. I sigh and close my eyes. I hear them talking but none of that matters. I fall into a light sleep filled with dreams of trees and Tributes.

Someone sneezes next to me and I jolt awake. Ash looks up with his hands over his mouth. "Sorry." He murmurs. I smile faintly and stick my feet out from under my duvet, somebody had taken my boots and socks off. My stomach rumbles and Ash leaps up. "I'll get you some food." I'm in mid-groan when he darts out of the room. _Fantastic. I'm going to throw up again now. _He comes back in with a tray laden with food. I shake my head. He gets it. "J-just tea please." Ash nods and pours a large cup of tea out for me. I thank him and sip it. "Ouch." I press the cold back of a teaspoon to my lips to help ease the scolding. He chuckles and I look at him incredulously. "Your method of soothing a burning is different." I giggle lightly when there is a knock on the door. Ash opens it and I see a small head bobbing in under his arm. "Renèe?" It's Viola. "How are you?" I smile and reply, "Better now I've slept." She grins and I swing my legs out of bed. "I'm going to have a shower."I point to the tray. "Help yourself." She giggles and takes a bite out of an apple. I smile and walk into my bathroom. I stand under the hot water. I lean my head back and close my eyes. I end up sat on the shower floor with the water.

I hearing someone shouting and open my eyes. I switch the shower off and wrap a towel round me. I walk out the bathroom and Ash and Viola are stood there with anxious looks on their faces. "Oh thank goodness Renèe! We thought you'd hurt yourself." I nod and look towards Ash awkwardly. He notices my towel and nods, he backs out the door and Viola follows. I put a large striped jumper on and some black leggings. I pull my hair into a knot on the top of my head and secure it. I leave the room and slump onto the couch. Katniss sits next to me and pats my knee. Now I know she understands.

When I leave the couch I feel so much better. I go to the table and pick up a banana. I peel it and take a bite, replenishing my raging stomach. An Avox walks past and I ask for a glass of milk, she nods and walks away. My head spins so I sit in an armchair. The Avox comes with my milk. I thank her and take the mug. Its warm. I sniff it and smile. She added some spices and honey in. I silently thank her in my head and sip the warming drink. It calms me immediately. I drain the mug and my eyes droop. I'm soon asleep.

Effie shakes my shoulder. "Renèe. Wake up." My eyelids flutter and I see her brightly painted face looming in front of me. I blink and scramble away from her. Peeta is stood at the table and chucks me a roll. I catch it and bite it. It's absolutely delicious. "Did you make this?" He nods. "It's amazing!" He thanks me and turns away. I detach my self from the chair that I seem to have moulded into. I catch my reflection in a mirror and dash into my room. Then I remember what day it is.

Today we have to present our skills to the Gamesmakers and Sponsors. They then score our skills with a mark between 1 and 12. I'm expecting a 4. I sigh and get in the shower. The hot water helps me get my mind in order. Ash and I aren't expected down to Training until later so we have all morning. I climb out and wrap my robe around me. I decide that I will put on comfortable clothes for now and change into my Training outfit later. Fifteen minutes later I'm sipping on a hot chocolate. The woollen jumper I'm wearing is so snug I could wear it forever. Ash walks through and looks at my hot chocolate longingly. I chuckle and pour him one. "Marshmallows?" I ask.

"Ooh yes please!" He replies. I laugh and squirt cream on top. I then sprinkle marshmallows and chocolate powder. I stick a flake in the side and push it to him. He picks it up and sips it. "Mmm. Delicious!" I chuckle and he sits next to me. I sip my own and shiver in content. He laughs and sips his own again. "Nervous about showing your skills?" I ask, Ash looks at me confused. "You know, to the Gamesmakers?" His mouth opens in a silent 'o'. I giggle. He evidently forgot. I drain my hot chocolate and he copies. I raise an eyebrow at him and he shrugs. _What does that mean? _I turn away and see a flight of stairs. My natural instinct is to investigate, so, what do I do? Investigate. I climb the stairs, so intrigued I don't notice the person following. I push open a door and gasp. I have entered onto a beautiful roof garden. Water features, benches, flower beds. A lazy stream flows in a meander around the garden. Birds sing and I lose myself in the beauty.

I decide to lie on my stomach by the stream and dip my hand into the crystal water. The cool aqua, not too hot or cold. Tiny fish swim and a kingfisher dives in. I hear a sneeze and jumps to my feet. "Sorry." Says Ash. I sigh with relief.

"I thought you were a Peacekeeper." He smiles and shakes his head.

"Nope, I'm not. Its wonderful up here." I nod and skip over to a bench. I sit cross-legged on it and pat the space next to me. Ash sits. Then we converse. About the Games, Effie's hair, my Aunt and Uncle, Cinna and the other Tributes.

"What do you think of that large boy from four? He looks rather intimidating." I query.

Ash replies. "Ross right? Yeah he looks ruthless. And the boy from six, Kieron? He's a little small but they seem to have made friends. I must admit though, it's quite funny seeing Kieron and the girl from his District stood next to each other. She's a lot taller than him. I think she's called Charlotte or something." I nod.

"Oh that boy from nine. He looks so funny. He must be twelve!" I bite my lip in thought. "Oh.. What's his name?" Ash thinks for a moment before I almost see a light bulb switch on by the expression on his face. "Reiss." I nod.

"That's the one." We giggle about their names and features for a while before we fall into a comfortable silence. Finally, we hear faint voices below us yelling our names. "Uh-oh." We run down the stairs and dart into our rooms. I quickly run the tap on my hair and stick my dripping head out the of door. "Yeah?" Effie places a hand over her heart and they all run over. Peeta and Portia go over to Ash's room and Effie, Katniss and Cinna come to me. "There you are!" Effie breathes.

"Sorry. I was washing my hair. Let me just dry it." I close the door and place my hand on the box that untangles and dries your hair. I change into my Training clothes and meet everyone out in the living room. "Ready now?" Effie says irritated. She ticky because we're running late. I nod and we leave the room. "Everybody wishes us luck and Effie escorts us to the elevator. She kisses both our cheeks then goes back to the apartment. I grip Ash's hand. Let the Trials begin.


	5. The Trials

Chapter 5.

They call the Tributes in one by one. It goes in the order of the Districts, one to twelve. I notice the boys go first. I learn many new names. The girl and boy from one are Phil and Maddy, seven are Ciel and Tirage. The girl from eight looks about my age, she looks like a good ally. She gets called in. Georgie. Viola gets called in. I realise we never knew her District. Finally its just us and eleven left. The boy, Bendan gets called in. We sit in silence until the girl, Willow leaves. I suddenly come aware that I have been gripping Ash's hand the entire time. I let go and he grins at me. I blush.

Eventually, Ash gets called in, leaving me alone. I sit, and sit, and sit. Its almost been twenty minutes before I'm called in. _Finally. _I enter the Training room and the Gamesmakers are sat shaking their heads. _What did Ash do? _I wonder. I shrug it off and spot a gleaming silver bow. I hastily make towards it, eager to show them the skills my aunt taught me. Then I spot the camouflage paints. I change direction towards them. Swiftly, I swoop up the brush and paint my arm into a tree. I hold it up to the trunk to show them. They look impressed but bored. I scowl and go back to the bow. I remember my aunt telling me about how she shot an arrow at an apple. I chuckle under my breath. I nock an arrow and start doing army rolls and shoulder rolls shooting arrows into the hearts of dummies. I glance up to the Gamesmakers. Still bored. I place an arrowed dummy at one end of the room and stand myself at the other. I ready an arrow. Then, I let the arrow go. The world seems to go in slow-motion. The arrow flies across the room, the makers eyes following it, almost hungrily. The arrow slices through the other and situates itself deep in the chest of the dummy. The spliced arrow falls to the ground in half. "You may go Miss Winters." A voice calls out. I nod and return the bow. I walk calmly out, pleased with my efforts.

Back at the apartment I tell everyone of my shooting. They congratulate me and even Katniss looks impressed. "I never taught you to do that. How?" I tell her that I improvised and focused really hard. "Well it evidently paid off." I didn't notice Ash enter the room. "Yeah." I reply. "Oh and by the way, what did you do? It took so long." A grin spreads across his and Peeta's faces as they catch each others eye. "Well.. I pick up a sword and ended up slicing the entire room up. I was over pretty quick but they probably had to replace all of the damaged items." The whole room is rolling with laughter. "I must admit, I thought all of the dummies looked too fresh and the room was too tidy." They all nod.

We finish dinner and the television beeps. "Its time." Effie squeals. We sit around on the couches and suddenly Caesar Flickerman is there. I blink at his bright yellow hair and make-up. He starts with a large welcome speech about all of us and then he reads out the scores. The boy Phil from one hauled up a large 8 as did the Maddy girl. Ross from four got an impressive 9. The Kieron boy from 6 got a 7 and the girl Charlotte got a 6. Viola managed a 7 and we finally reach us. Ash perks up when Caesar reads his name out. "9." We applaud him and Effie squeals with delight. Finally, my face appears. I breathe heavily as Caesar reads my name out. "10" I gasp. Katniss hugs me so tightly I can barely breathe. "Well done!" I blink wondering how I could have got that score. Then, I pass out.

I wake in my room. Katniss is dozing by my bed. A sneeze wakes her up. I spot Ash sat on my other side. I chuckle. "You need to get that cold sorted out." Ash nods. He and Katniss leave to go and shock the cold out of him. I still find that odd. We have to find out our personalities today, the interviews are tomorrow night. I doze off again.

One I wake, I haul myself out of bed. I wash my face and braid my hair down my back. I pull on a thin top and leggings. I spot a jacket and pull it on. I brush my teeth and go to leave my room. I yawn and open the door. I'm not looking where I'm going and fall face forwards on the floor. I hear a groan. I've tripped over Ash. "Sorry!" I get to my feet and look at my knee. I wince when I touch it. "Are you okay?" He asks me. I nod. "I'm so sorry. I know I shouldn't have sat by your door but I was waiting for you." I shake my head. "Okay." Ash takes a deep breath. "Could I just check your knee?" I nod. I wince as he starts to prod it. "Ah." He says. "Dislocated, alright, sharp pain." I start to say, "Wait, what are you going to – OUCH!" He popped my knee back in place. "Ash that hurt!" He shoots me an apologetic look "Sorry Renèe, I thought I should catch you when you weren't expecting it." I nod and stand up shakily. Katniss and Effie come rushing over. "Come on, Renèe, we need to get you trained to walk in heels." I close my eyes and nod. I've seen videos of Katniss in heels and I once snuck into her shoe trunk and tried a pair on. It was so difficult. I shiver at the thought and go into my room with her. "At least you're not training with Effie," She says. "That was horrible." I giggle and Katniss smiles. She goes to my wardrobe and pulls out a long dress and a pair of heels I'd never noticed before. "It's funny." She says, staring at them. "These are the ones I wore. Don't worry, the heels will be smaller." I smile and slip the dress on over my clothes. It falls to the floor. I kick my pumps off and struggle to put the heels on. Finally, its done.

An hour later and my knee is more painful than ever. Luckily, I managed to master the art of walking in the heels. I'm now sat in front of Peeta who is staring at me. We start to find my personality, which is difficult seeing as I change a lot. After ten minutes of Peeta looking at me, trying to find me, he sits back. "Honestly Renèe, just be yourself. I can't find it." I nod and he leaves. I close my eyes and brings my knees up to my chin. I let a huge sigh escape my lips. "Bad day huh?" I look behind me. "Oh hi Ash. And yeah.." He smiles kindly and I spot the crinkles by his eyes. He sits in the just vacated seat left by Peeta. He closes his eyes and leans back. I take this as an opportunity to study him. I notice that his walnut hair, that flops over his eyes, has flecks of auburn and blond in it. He has a very muscular build, he must work out a lot. I wonder where and how. His eyes open and lock onto mine. I immediately look away, a grin spreads on his face. I rub the back of my neck awkwardly. "Its okay, take a look." I bite my lip. I keep my gaze locked onto my boots. He laughs. "Okay. Fine. I have done the same to you." I look back at him.

My head cocks to the side. "You have wavy brown hair that reaches the small of your back. You have brown eyes that have flecks of gold and green in. You love vintage clothing and thick brown hiker boots. You have a passion for baking and you always hunt in the woods. You're curious and always want to know the answer to everything. You seem timid but you have the heart of a lioness. You don't realise that boys in District 12 were hopelessly in love with you." I must have looked shocked because he looks at his hands in embarrassment. I blush, which makes my face grow even hotter. He chuckles. "I guess I know a lot more about you than you know about me." I shake my head. "No, trust me, I do know a lot about you." He raises an eyebrow at me. "Your hair is walnut coloured that flops over your aquamarine eyes, it has bits of auburn and blond in it. When you smile, the corners of your eyes crinkle. You are really tall and your parents own the sweetshop. I always spot you hauling large bags of sugar in so your very strong. All of the girls at school attempt to follow you around, they all think that you would choose them. You never do. You seem cut off from all of the girls. You have lots of friends. You excel at Math even though you won't admit it." He blinks at me. "You're right, you do know a lot. Do you stalk me?" He sounds so serious. "I-I- no. Why would I-?" Then I spot the expression on his face. "Haha very funny. And anyway, how do you know so much about me? You didn't know who I was until the Reaping" He chuckles and sits on the couch next to me. "How could I not know who you are Renèe? The daughter of Primrose, niece of Katniss Everdeen? I mean, come on Renèe!" I nod. "Okay, I'll give you that one. But, I meant notice, like, properly." I feel my braid coming loose so I tighten it. "Oh Renèe. Of course I notice you. You say that I don't like any of the girls at school but there is one.."

I raise my eyebrows. I can see it in his eyes. "Oh Ash. Why me? How am I special? I'm not pretty, or- or particularly clever. I'm just me. Just Renèe." He laughs. "I knew you'd react that way, I was going to save it for the interviews tomorrow, just like your Uncle did for your Aunt. But, oh well." He stands up and disappears into his room. I just sit there for ages, staring at his vacated seat until Effie clicks her fingers in front of my face. "Renèe? Its getting late, you should get some rest."

"Right." I nod. "Thanks Effie." I give her a spontaneous hug. She hugs me back with her arms barely touching me. "Sorry." I begin. "I just needed a hug from a female who wasn't family." She smiles. " Its fine, Renèe, don't worry." She pats my cheek and I go to my room. I loosen my braid and leave my clothes discarded on the floor of my room. I then jump in the shower. For some reason, tears flood down my cheeks before I can stop them. I think they're happy tears. I mutter to myself, "This is pointless." I switch the shower off, get instantly dried by the mat, slip a bathrobe on, place my hand on the hair-drying/untangling box thing. _I really need to come up with a name for that. _I decide to call it the buzz box. I go back through to my room and put a strap top and shorts on. I then climb into bed. I switch my lamp off and cuddle up under my duvet. The dreams come soon enough.


	6. The Interviews

**I'd just like to write a short message thingy. Thanks for all of your reviews, they really do mean a lot to me. I'd like to specially thank Pendryanne. So, thank you for your support and review. I'm glad we've been pming each other as we have. :D And also I'd like to mention ViolaCastalle. CHECK OUT THEIR PROFILES AND STORIES! 3 ~Cassie xx**

Chapter 6.

Finally. The day of the interviews. My prep team's favourite day of my time in the Capitol. The day they have to themselves of ripping hair off my body. The day of my teeth being gritted as I try not to call out from the pain. The day for them to sculpt a person out of my figure and face. And they start as early as possible.

They wake me at a ludicrous time, 5.45 am. I didn't even think they got up that early. I guess Cinna instructed them too. That must mean they need to do a lot to me. _Fantastic. _I climb out of bed and Octavia hands me a paper thin robe to change into. I slip into it and follow them to prep.

Walking down the corridor past all of the other prep rooms, I realise just how many Tributes there actually are. All of the rooms are dark, I must be the only one up. That annoys me because I know Ash is still tucked up in bed asleep. We reach mine and Flavius draws back the curtains. Its exactly the same. I suddenly become aware that Venia's hand is on the small of my back, I squirm uncomfortably. I get taken through to a separate room that I didn't notice before. Inside is a bath. Just a bath. But it's full of foul-smelling green stuff that makes me cough. But they don't flinch. "Could you get in please?" Venia asks. I nod and take my robe off. I then climb into the horrible stuff. It has a strange texture, almost solid yet liquid at the same time. I lie back in it and I feel like I'm moulding into it. "This is really weird." I think out loud. They laugh. "We'll just be out here Renèe, get everything ready. You just relax." Flavius says. I say, "Okay." And that's it, they're gone. I let my eyes close and slowly drift off to sleep.

I dream that I'm in the Games (As I do most nights.) I'm being chased by the Careers. I wade into a swamp that slowly starts to harden around me. Soon, I'm stuck in stone. I start to panic and I soon hear the Careers laugh cruelly behind me. "Guys. Let me take her down. I want the pleasure." I recognise that voice. I turn my head, my eyes wide with fear. The Careers part and Ash walks out grinning madly. "Ash, please." I start to whimper. "Shut up. I want this to be silent." One corner of his mouth rises into a smirk. The Careers start to sneer at me as tears stream down my face. Ash draws a gleaming sword from his belt. "Ash.. What are you going to d-" He interrupts me. "I SAID SHUT UP!" I whimper again and he edges closer, the sword reflects the eyes that I always fall into. Something high-pitched is ringing in my ears. I then realise I'm screaming. Ash raises the sword. I wake.

My prep team come running in and I realise I'm still screaming. I stop and they help me out of the bath. I wrap my robe around me again but its soon taken off as they hose me down and scrub me with rough sponges. I'm taken back through to the other room and they say that they'll need to wax my legs and underarms. _Great.. _

Finally they've finish waxing me down. My skin is pink and tingly. They then assemble into their preferred professions. Flavius is snipping away at my hair, cutting layers into it and waving, weaving, curling, plaiting. Venia is glueing acrylic nails over my own and painting them. Octavia is applying my make up. I just let them get on with it. At one point, we hear people chattering. The others are arriving. The chat soon dies down as they split off into their prep rooms. I hear Ash gossiping to Portia and shudder from the memory of my dream. My prep team keep working and I lie silently.

Octavia starts putting heap loads of powder on my face that makes me sneeze. I go bright red as Venia passes me a tissue. "Sorry." I mutter. Octavia just chuckles. "Its fine Renèe, don't worry!" I nod and blow my nose before lying down. The work on me continues for many hours. I've ended up in some sort of daze. I day-dream about District Twelve, Ash, my mother, Ash, my brother, Ash, my father, Ash and the Games. Oh and Ash. "Renèe!" I jolt out of my day-dream, suddenly realising that Flavius has been calling my name. "Huh? What?" I sit up, blinking. "We're ready for Cinna." I grin. I've known about Cinna since like forever but had never met so its been nice to spend these past few days with him. I wonder what beauty he has waiting for me.

As soon as Cinna enters the room, my face has cracked into a huge grin. "Hey Renèe." He says coolly. He gives me a light hug and we settle down for a spot of dinner before putting my dress on. I suddenly become aware that I haven't eaten any breakfast or lunch and my stomach roars. I hear Cinna chuckle lightly as he presses the button that makes our dinner pop up. I still can't get my head around that, food, at the press of a button. Cinna passes me plate and I dish out my food. That chicken in the creamy orange sauce is there, along with the lamb stew, rice, vegetables and mashed potatoes that look like they have been mixed with swede or something because its orange. I take a bit of everything and start to eat. Cinna pours me a glass of a sparkling drink, I think he says its lemonade. Its delicious anyway.

When we're done eating, the food disappears back into the table. Cinna helps me up and checks the time. "Ah good, we're on schedule, Effie would kill me if we weren't." I giggle at his remark. There's a knock on the door. Cinna answers it. Venia walks in holding a covered dress hanger. I hold my breath as Cinna takes it, thanks Venia and she leaves. "You ready?" I shake my head. "Can you blindfold me like last time please?" Cinna nods.

I'm stood in the dark, something on me. I can't figure out what it feels like, just light and comfortable. Luckily the dress isn't too long and the heels aren't huge. "You ready now?" Cinna asks. "Do it." I say eagerly. He unties my blindfold and I blink while my eyes adjust. I gasp. Stood before me is a girl. But not just any girl. Her brown hair is curly, one plait wraps over her head with small red gems in equal distance from each other. Her petite features are highlighted with little make-up. A small line of black rims her eyes, ending in a small cat eye flick. Pink blush brightens her cheeks and her lips are a deep cherry red. Her dress is the main spectacle. Deep crimson, long that touches her ankles. The sleeves touch the floor. Silvers swirling patterns are embroidered onto the red. It looks like a dress from a film I watched a while ago. It was an ancient film, from hundreds of years ago. The Lord Of The Rings or something. It looks Elvin. Her feet are encased in tiny black heels with more swirling patterns on them. Her nails are red with silver gems on them. I can hardly believe that the girl in the mirror is me. "Oh Cinna."

We stand in a line. I just start to get impatient when they show us to our seats. Then the show starts. Caesar Flickerman welcomes the crowd and all that jazz. Maddy from 1 gets called up. She looks incredible in a puffy turquoise dress. That boy with black hair from 1, Phil I think, gets called up. Viola looks beautiful in a flowery summer dress. Then my names called. I step out and I hear gasps and sighs of content from the crowd. I blush and walk quickly. "Renèe you look amazing!" I smile shyly and talk quietly, "Thanks." Caesar laughs. "So timid." I blush more. "So, Renèe, what have you enjoyed most about the Capitol?" I bite my lip as I think. It clicks. "The materials. It's all so different and beautiful. I've never felt anything like it before." Caesar nods understandingly. "I can imagine it's very different for you. What's it been like, knowing that your Aunt went through all of this 25 years ago, knowing that your mother must be devastated at the thought of losing you?" I struggle to hold back tears as I ponder on my answer. "I'm not sure Caesar because, I have Katniss here to help me through it all. And my mother, I know she'll accept that if I don't make it, I haven't made it. There's nothing she can do about it." I spot tearful faces in the audience so I keep my gaze on Caesar. I think he's realised how uncomfortable the subject is making me feel because he quickly changes the topic. "So, your entrance. It certainly brought back memories from your Aunt's Games." I nod. "Yes, the flames were extraordinary, I don't know how Cinna does it." I catch Cinna's eye in the audience and he grins. He then looks at his hands and fiddles with something. A burst of light momentarily blinds me. Gasps and shrieks from the crowd fill the room. I look at Caesar, scared and confused. He's staring at me, his bright yellow lips parted in shock. I catch a flicker in his eyes. I look up at one of the screens and hold back a scream of shock. I'm completely on fire.

Once the citizens have calmed down, I stand up slowly. My shoes have changed into fire shoes, as has my dress. I rotate slowly on the spot, feeling my dress and hair flying up around me. I come to the conclusion that Cinna pressed a button. I close my eyes as I spin faster and faster. I soon stop abruptly and look at myself in the screens. The fire's stopped. But the person on the screen is no Renèe Winters. A majestic woman stands there. Her dress black as coal. Her hair piled on her head in magnificent twists. A dark inky crown perches on top. Her feet don't touch the floor from the pure ivory wings fly behind her. An angel of the night. Smoky eyes, deep purple lips. A woman.

A buzzer goes off and Caesar blinks back to reality. "Ladies and gentleman, Renèe Winters." I smile and walk off stage. Everybody stares at me but I ignore them and sit down to watch Ash's interview. He ascends the steps to the stage. He wear a jet black suit with a bright white tie. And then he a Caesar sit down. They become friends instantly, discussing Ash's looks and charm. My mind goes into a blur as they make a few gags. Finally Ash announces his feelings about me. "I've never felt this way before, about any girl. It sounds so much like I'm copying Peeta but I'm not. I think I love her." The crowd goes silent as I go bright red. Then its over and I rush back to my room. I wash off the make up and slip on my strap top and shorts. I leave my hair on top of my head, I just remove my crown. I'm asleep instantly, forgetting the darkness that will reach me when I wake.


	7. The Games

**If you're still following my story then VIRTUAL HUG ! I can't believe that you are still reading this! :O :D ~ Cassie xx**

Chapter 7

When I wake, my muscles are tensed. I stretch painfully. "Josh?" I ask. Then I remember. "Oh, yeah." I sigh. Resting my head back on my pillow, I take a look at the room, this may be the last time I see it. I run my hands along the duvet. I take notice now how soft it is. I find myself out of bed, touching surfaces, glass, mahogany, oak. Soft, rough, smooth. I don't bother changing. I just grab a cardigan, my hair's not too messy. I go through in a daze. I continue touching things. The soft, fluffy cushions, the velvety couch. Ash walks out in his pyjamas, a glazed look over his eyes. We weren't meant to see each other. I glance at the clock; 3.43. No wonder no-one got us up. I walk towards him, he opens his arms. I step straight into his embrace. His body's so warm, I hadn't noticed I was shivering. "Ash." I whisper. "Yes Renèe?" He whispers back. "I'm so scared, I don't want to die today." He doesn't reply. We stand there for a while, in silence, his arms around me, mine wrapped around his back. I feel something touch the top of my head. His lips. I look up at him, straight into his eyes. He leans in, gives me a glance as if to say, "Is this okay" I think he knows what me answer is when my eyes close. Then his lips are on mine.

We fell asleep on the couch. When Effie wakes us, I'm curled up against Ash, his arm around my shoulders. Her eyes are wide with shock. "Come on up up up! Big day ahead!" I look at Ash. "Good luck." He says to me. I kiss him on the cheek before Effie rushes me away.

I'm on the hovercraft. I suddenly realise that me and Ash are still in our pyjamas. At least they are almost like normal clothes, me in my shorts and strap top, Ash in a t-shirt and jogging bottoms. Although, everyone else is in proper clothes and are giving us funny looks. People in white coats come round with large injections. I remember Katniss mentioning the Trackers. A woman comes to me and I hand her my arm. She inserts it and a small white light appears in my arm, then disappears. I wince. Then the floor vibrates and the hovercraft takes off. My stomach lurches. I catch Ash's eyes and he gives me a re-assuring smile.

Finally, we land. It's colder here. Katniss comes to me. Every Tribute gets taken by their mentor. Peeta passes us and gives my hand a quick squeeze. I take a deep breath and follow Katniss down the corridor. Peacekeepers come towards us. Katniss kisses my head. "Remember your survival skills. Try not to get involved in the blood bath. And good luck." I nod. "Please tell Mum and Josh that I love them if I-" She nods and kisses my head again. The Peacekeepers take me by my elbows and march me off to my tube room. I'm let in and fall into Cinna's arms. We have a while. He passes me my clothes. A red three-quarter length top, flexible and not too thin. Brown waterproof trousers that are elasticated. Dark brown hiking boots that mould to my feet well. A khaki jacket. Cinna nods at the clothes. "Good survival clothes. These will be brilliant." I sigh with relief. My stomach starts making funny gurgling noises and we sit down at a table, prepared with our lunch. I force myself to eat, even though I'm not hungry. Cinna helps me into my jacket. My pin is fixed to it. In and out of the Arena. What a journey for such a small item. "30 seconds." The voice rings out into the room. My heart races. I think of my family back home, sat, waiting for me to arrive in the Arena. I think of Ash, stepping into his tube. I hug Cinna. "Don't let them forget Cinna." I cry. "I won't Renèe, don't worry." He kisses my head. "10 seconds." I step into the tube. The door closes and the plate starts to rise. I keep my gaze locked on Cinna's brown eyes. I run my finger along my pin. Then I turn. I blink in the harsh sunlight. The Arena comes into view.

My eyes adjust quickly. We stand in a circle around the golden Cornucopia. Inside are boxes piled high. Packs lie on the floor. The seconds are counting down 59. 58. 57... I spot a box with a four on it. A bright blue colour, of course it catches my eye. I look around. We are in a beautiful meadow, full of bright flowers and buzzing bees. But I won't be fooled by them. They're probably something dangerous. To the right is an aqua river, shining crystal in the sunlight. A small breeze flutters against my hair, tied back in a braid down my back. To my left is a deep maze. Hedges around 7 foot high. I decide that is the best place to hide. My gaze settles back on that box. The black four is so bold against the turquoise background. Before I know it, the gong sounds. I race towards the Cornucopia, grab a dark green pack, a spot a boy lifting a box, I think he's from nine. I squint at the box, it has a twelve on it. I'm about to race at him when a knife sticks out of his chest. He falls to the ground. The girl from one is glaring at me. I snatch the box and run. I spot Ash empty handed to pick up another pack and sprint over towards him. "Hey." He says. I give him a funny look. "Come on! We need to hide!" He nods "Right." We dive in a bush. He brushes the hair from my eyes and we look out through the thick leaves. A pair of legs, shaking. Another pair. Blood. And the girl from District seven falls before us. I try to keep my gaze off of her glazed eyes. I look back at the Cornucopia. The box from four is gone.

Finally, the Tributes disperse. Then the hovercrafts come. The claws that wrap around the dead bodies, lifting them into the air. When every body has been taken away, the cannons sound. We count ten. Ten dead. Fourteen still alive. "Renèe?" Ash asks. I look at him. "Should we open the box?" I look at the red twelve and nod. Ash unlatches it. He reaches in and pulls out a gleaming sword. "That's yours." I state. He nods and admires his sword. I pull a sheath out for him. "Thanks." He says and attaches it to his belt. I dip my hands in again. I have taken out a quiver, full of silver arrows. I touch the feather of one before I lift out the bow. The bow. Made of mahogany, a taught string. I run my finger down the curve of it. Etched into it are flowers and birds. On the handle, an outline of my mockingjay pin. The bow is completely mine, no questions asked. I smile. "It's beautiful." A tear forms in my eye. "Katniss, you must be so jealous." I can almost hear her laugh. The tear falls and a thumb wipes it away. I look into Ash's deep aquamarine eyes. His fingers lock under my chin. He lifts my face to his and kisses me deeply. I can practically hear the whole Capitol sighing and crying softly. A rustle in the bush breaks us apart. An arrow flies into my bow and Ash's sword glints. The boy from six, Kieron, falls into our bush. He gasps and tries to scramble away from us. I drop my bow and go towards him. "Kieron?" I ask. He nods. " I'm Renèe." He raises an eyebrow at me. "I know who you are. The Girl on Fire junior." I bite my lip. Ash laughs. "I'm Ash." They shake hands. "Do you want to join our Alliance?" I ask him. He smiles and nods. "I wonder how Viola is." I say to Ash, he doesn't look optimistic. I hear Kieron's stomach rumble. I pick up my bow. "I'll go hunting." Ash tries to object but I shake him off. "I've been hunting my whole life, Ash, I know what I'm doing." Kieron chuckles and Ash gives him a dirty glare. I roll my eyes and climb out of the bush. The boxes that are littered around the Cornucopia are picked clean from their contents.

I arrive back at the bush with two rabbits. Kieron's eyes are full of hunger, Ash is sat wiping his sword. "I got rabbit." I hold them up. Kieron smiles and Ash nods. I sigh and flop down on the floor. I pull my pack over and start looking through it. I find a knife, it has a sharp serrated edge, good for sawing. I find some crackers, cheese, dried meat. A box of matches, two full bottles of water, a sleeping bag, a pair of fingerless gloves and some rope. "That's a good pack." Kieron states. I nod and grab Ash's pack. His is relatively smaller than mine, the contents is too. He has a small knife, blunt. Spare socks, two spearheads, a bag of dried fruit, an odd box with a red button on it and a small medi-pack. "Satisfactory, not amazing, it'll do you."

"Huh?" Ash asks. I roll my eyes. "The contents of your pack." He gives a small nod and turns back to his sword. I look at the box. "I know what that is." Kieron says. I look at him. "Pass me it." I hand it to him, he picks one of the rabbits up and quickly skins it with a knife. He points the box at the rabbit, presses the button and an instant meal is made. "That's amazing!" I gasp. He grins, slices the rabbit into three bits and hands us one each. We settle down for a delicious supper.


	8. The Tale

**Sorry I haven't been writing lately, I haven't found much time or I haven't been in the mood to write. I hope you won't leave my story because of it ! ~Cassie xx**

Chapter 8

Once the rabbit has been devoured, the sky grows darker. I notice how tired I am and can't help a yawn. I pull my sleeping bag out of my pack and climb into it. "I'm going to get some sleep." I say. Ash says he will keep watch so Kieron settles down to sleep. "Wake me up in an hour or so Ash." I tell him, he just nods. I lean my head back and close my eyes. I love drifting off to sleep, being on that brink of reality and dreams. That cloud that you float on, not sure if you're awake or asleep. Halfway in-between.

I dream of a meadow, not unlike the one we have near the forest at home. Full of tiny baby rabbits, hopping around. In my dream, I pluck a small flower, a viola. I jolt awake, just as I spot the fallen Tributes in the sky. The faces, unknown to me. Then I see her. Her tiny ears, her big blue eyes. Viola. "Oh." Ash turns to me, his eyes full of grief. I shuffle over to him and he puts his arm around my shoulders. I then let my tears fall. "She was so young. So beautiful." He nods. I wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face in his chest. "I don't want Kieron to be killed." I state. We look at him, his shocking ginger hair just poking out from underneath his jacket, which he placed over his face. "He doesn't deserve it, too innocent." I know Ash understands. "You should get some sleep, I'll keep watch." I mumble to him. I hope he knows that I want to mourn Viola alone for a while. "Sure Renèe." I toss him my sleeping bag. He crawls in. I try to focus on a bug crawling up a leaf, but my vision keeps being blurred. Tears. I try to hold them back for a while before giving up. I let them fall silently.

Finally, I hear Ash's breathing slow. Then my whispers start. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I promised I'd protect you. I'm sorry.. V-Viola." When I say her name, I hope that her family don't feel hatred towards me. I want them to know that Viola was my friend. "You were her friend?" I look around. Kieron is sat, his bright hair ruffled. "I was. I promised I'd protect her." I wipe tears forming in my eyes away, needing to be stronger. "I'm really scared Renèe, I don't want to die." I open my arms to him. He steps into my embrace. I slowly rock him, as my brother did for me when I was scared. "Renèe?" He asks.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me a story? I know I sound like such a little boy asking but, I love reading, even if its just a story my little sister wrote at school."

I nod. "I feel the same. That's one thing I really love about my Aunt, she has so many stories to tell." I reach for my plait and undo it. Whenever I tell a story, I like to have my hair loose, I don't know why, I just do. "Okay." Kieron curls up next to me. "Why don't you close your eyes, that way, you can imagine it easier?" He does so. "A little girl was walking in a meadow, full of flowers and small buzzing bees." Kieron's face lights up at the thought of this. "She felt tired, so decided to lie down in the soft green grass. In her moment of splendour, her dainty pink lips parted and she burst into song. In time to her lullaby, she made a daisy crown. A small cat she loved to call Dinah wandered over, and the girl placed the daisy crown on the little kitten's head. "Alice!?" She heard her sister calling. "Oh no! Come on Dinah!" Alice scooped the cat up, placing the daisy crown onto her own blonde locks. She raced, deep into a lovely forest. She saw a funny little creature, a white rabbit in a waistcoat. It removed a pocket watch from it's waistcoat, looked at it with a frustrated expression and muttered, "Late, late. I'm going to be late!" The rabbit hopped away quickly. Alice jumped up, the daisy crown lying forgotten at her feet. "Wait!" She yelled after it, picked her skirts up and darted after the rabbit. She chased it to a large hole which it hopped down with ease. "Mr rabbit!" Alice called down the hole. She knelt beside it and leant forwards, looking in the deep black chasm below her. Before she knew it, she was falling, far. Deep down until the darkness had consumed her completely." I look down at Kieron next to me. I giggle. He's asleep. I brush a couple of strands of his hair out of his eyes. I glance over to Ash. Then back to Kieron. They both look so young when they sleep. I re-plait my hair and sit back. "And now I wait..." I mutter to myself. The hours pass slowly.

I watch a couple of Tributes running past. I'm tempted too shoot them but, I don't want to really. I couldn't do it. I drink a little of water and chew on a small piece of rabbit left from dinner. A cannon sounds. And another. Then I hear the buzzing...


	9. The Deaths

**Next chapter, hopefully this one will be a little longer! :D ~Cassie xx**

I curse under my breath. Electricity. Damn the Capitol. Lucky for me, I come from a family who are able to have electricity. I shake Kieron and Ash awake. Kieron murmurs under his breath. I shove Ash out of the hedge, grab everything and jump out too. _ZAAAP! _Kieron gives a strangled yell and flies out of the hedge, paralysed. "NO!" I shriek and rush over to him, just as a feathered dart flies into Kieron's neck. He takes a long rattled breath, shaking and sweating. I'm frozen in horror as I watch his eyes glass over and his heart gives out. Tears fall down my cheeks and Kieron's cannon sounds. I turn, fuming. I see Ash with the small boy from District 9 in a head-lock. Reiss. I crouch and pick up my bow. I nock an arrow and Ash pushes him towards me. Hate and despair fills my heart as I ready my bow at Reiss' neck. He gives me a cunning smile and raises a blow-pipe to his lips. Ash yells and draws his sword. Reiss blows and a dart flies towards my face. I duck, hear a cannon, look up and see Reiss on the floor, a mace hanging out of his head. I look behind Ash. The boy from 4 and the girl from 1 are stood there. "Sorry about that." The boy from 4 says. His name escapes my memory. "We can't let the Girl on Fire's niece die by the hands of some scrawny little kid now could we?" He says to the girl from 1. She shakes her head laughing. 4 extends his hand towards me. "Name's Ross. This is Maddy." I nod. "Look, don't leave me hanging girl, why don't we join forces?" I glance at Ash who just shrugs. I grin and place my small hand in his large one. "Allies." I say. Maddy hugs me. "I knew you'd say yes. I can tell we're going to be great friends." I can see Viola in her. "How old are you?" I ask her. "Fourteen." She giggles. "Me too!" We hug again. But then I spot Kieron's lifeless body and my tears flow. "He was so innocent, so young. He didn't even have anything to protect himself with." I spot Ross picking up his mace. "So, why aren't you two with the Careers?" Ash asks. Maddy and Ross exchange glances. "Well," Ross starts. "That's a long story."

Ross and Maddy were part of the Careers, at the beginning of the Games. They had not a care in the world. But, when the Careers murdered the girl from Ross' District, Imoni, right in front of him. Maddy didn't like this so they planned to steal the supplies and sneak off in the night. Ross was on watch, he woke Maddy and they gathered supplies. They then lit a fire and stole away into the night.

"I liked Imoni," Ross said. "She and I were good friends." I nod. I know exactly how he feels. We don't bother finding somewhere secret to camp. There are enough of us with good skills to stay out in the open. Maddy throws knives. She's good too. We swap tools one day, she fairly good with a bow too.

It's my turn to keep watch. I stare into the glowing embers of the fire, occasionally prodding them with a stick. I hear a shuffle as Maddy sits up next to me. "Hey." I whisper. She grins. We sit in silence for a moment, looking up at the stars. "Hey, Renèe?" Maddy asks. "Yes?" I reply.

"Are you and Ash... together?" She giggles. I blush deeply. "I guess the answer is yes then." We chuckle quietly together. During the course of my watch period, Maddy falls asleep on my shoulder. I spot a couple of Tributes running, too frightened to come near us. Ross wakes and takes over. Together we put Maddy back to bed. "Sweet dreams Renèe." I smile and thank him, before curling up in my sleeping bag. I sleep almost instantly.

I wake with the sun. Ash is sat keeping watch. Ross and Maddy are still fast asleep. I crawl out of my sleeping bag and sit next to Ash. He puts an arm around my neck and I rest my head on his shoulder. I nibble on one of my precious crackers. "You know, these Games aren't as bad as we thought they'd be." He says.

"I know what you mean." I start. "We haven't seen much death or pain, excluding Kieron and Reiss' deaths and the bloodbath. It's not a good experience, but I can cope with it for now." He kisses me lightly and I hear a stifled giggle from behind us. We turn and see Maddy with her hand pressed to her mouth. "Hey!" I frown. "It's not funny." She bursts out laughing. I start to giggle too. Ash doesn't quite get it. But then again, Ash doesn't get most things.

Maddy and I leave to go hunting, there is a small patch of trees at the edge of the maze, a place I discovered that has a modest amount of rabbits and birds. I work for the trees, Maddy works on the ground. Together we pull up a large amount of game, five rabbits, seven birds and three squirrels. Maddy also collected some herbs and berries. We make our way back to Ross and Ash. They're in a combat session with a couple of Careers. Maddy and I ready our weapons. We hide in a bush and our Allies push the Careers in our direction. We let our weapons fly. After Ross drags the two dead into a hedge and Ash collects our arrows and knives, we set down to eat a hearty meal of squirrel stew made with a bowl that Ross and Maddy brought with them and some water, herbs and juices from the meat. Once we are finished, Maddy sets about making a berry dessert while I clear up. I hear a gagging noise behind me, then a thud. Maddy has fallen to the floor, fingers stained with berry juice. Her eyes shake and her body convulses. "HELP!" I scream. Ross and Ash run over as Maddy takes her final breath. _BOOM. _Maddy's cannon fires. I raise a shaking hand to my mouth as I watch Ross try to resuscitate her, but it's pointless. Maddy. Dead. Ash studies the berry juice on her lips and hands. He peers into the berry dessert she had been making. He stomps on the berries. "What is it Ash?" I mutter. "Nightlock." I gasp. Nightlock is an extremely poisonous berry, that looks very similar to blueberries, only slightly purpler. Maddy couldn't have known. I sigh and watch Ross with his head in his hands. "Ross?" He looks at me. His dirty face is streaked with tear tracks, which he quickly brushes away. He bends down, and kisses Maddy's forehead. I close her eyes.

We can't leave Maddy as she is. I wash the berry juice from her mouth and fingers. Ross carries her limp body into the meadow. I place a poppy flower behind her ear. I brush her light brown hair out of her eyes as Ross kisses her forehead again. I then kiss her temple and we stand. I take hold of Ross and Ash's hands. "Goodbye Maddy." Ash and I raise three of our fingers from our right hands to our lips, and hold them out to her. Tears flood from my eyes. We turn and walk from her body. We hear the claw reach down, pick up her body and retract. Ross and Ash keep walking back to our camp, I turn back to where her body lay and spot the poppy, lying on the bright green grass. I pick it up and hold it to my chest. Maddy's last gift.


	10. The Showdown

**Really going to try and keep the writing up and frequent! Hope the previous chapter wasn't too emotional for you, it was for me to write as I named the character Maddy after my best friend! ~Cassie xx**

I spend the next few days with Maddy's poppy slotted in my pin. Ash tries to coax me out of my trance, but it's useless. I feel empty. In the few days we had known each-other, Maddy and I had created a strong bond. Although I realised it was worse for Ross. He had known Maddy ever since our first day of Training. He wanted to take watch that first night, I realised that he wanted to reminisce about their time together. I guess he liked her a lot. But I couldn't sleep that night. So, I joined him. He seemed to not mind me being there. It was strange sitting there, in the dark, with Ash lightly snoring behind us. We didn't light a fire. We stayed the whole night.

I'm struggling to get used to being the only girl in our Alliance again. Ross is a great addition, a bit better with weapons than Kieron, but he's mourning Maddy. I will hold my hands up and admit it, so am I. I realise I'm muttering to myself. Ross is out running, Ash is sharpening his sword. I pluck the poppy from my pin and twirl it round in my fingers. I hear footsteps behind me, lighter than Ross' and I can still see Ash. I smirk. I let them edge closer and closer to me, before whipping my knife out of my belt and plunging it deep into their heart. The boy from three, good with stealth, not very special or memorable. _Oh god I sound like a Career. _I shake my head away from his shocked dead eyes. I step back and stiffen as I hear the crush. I look under my boot. The poppy is ruined. I close my eyes and a tear falls. "I'm sorry Maddy." I mutter. I collect my knife and move away from the body. The claw picks him up. I look up to the sky. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I didn't mean to kill him." I put a hand to my head and feel dizzy. A hand touches the middle of my back to steady me. Ash. I collapse into his arms. "I didn't mean to kill him Ash. I heard him creeping up on me so I struck-" He rocks me slowly. "Shh. It's not your fault Renèe, you did what you could. It was a natural reaction." I sob into his shirt. Then a yell catches our attention. "HELP!" A voice so familiar. "No." I say. "Ross!" We run to his aid.

Ross stumbled into a Tracker Jacker nest. Huge pus-filled globes have appeared on his body, disfiguring his features. I fall to my knees next to him and grip his hand. "Renèe, please" He chokes. "Please end it. The pain." I wipe my eyes and let go of his palm. Ash grips my shoulders and whispers into my ear, "You can do it." I ready an arrow. Ross closes his eyes. My bow lifts into position. I squeeze my eyes shut and let the arrow loose. Ross grunts, then sighs. His cannon fires and I bawl into Ash's chest. He grips me tightly. We leave Ross' body and go back to camp. I feel something splash on the top of my head. Ash is crying. "What are we going to do now Ash?" I ask.

"I don't know Renèe. I don't know."

We spend the next few days out in the open, no-one comes near us. It's too quiet. Nobody has died since Ross did, the audience will be bored. They'll want blood shed. We expect the Gamemakers will be coming up with some deadly plan to slaughter some of us, we just don't know what. Four of us remain. Me, Ash, the boy from One Phil and the girl from Six. I'm shocked she still lives. At Training, she didn't seem all that good at anything. I guess, like us, she had been hiding her skills.

I lie with my head across Ash's lap, making a daisy crown, just like the one in my story. Ash is fiddling with my hair, muttering things to me that I don't hear. It's our most peaceful moment in the Games. We don't care any more, the other Tributes seem isolated away from us, we are in our own state of peaceful serenity.

That is, before the dart flies into Ash's neck, knocking him out. I scream. The girl from Six stands before us, hair tangled, a wild gleam in her eye. The left side of her face is caked in dry blood and three fingers of her left hand are gone. She throws down the blowpipe and grips her axe. I quickly nock an arrow. We are poised at each-other, both ready, both measuring up each-others reflexes. We'd hit each-other at the same time. But I don't care. I'd die for Ash. We both seem to decide the outcome, at precisely the same moment. Her axe spins in the air, whilst my arrow flies. My arrow settles in her throat, her axe burrows into my chest. We both stagger back. I choke out my last words, "It's for him." I fall back over Ash's unconscious body. I rip the axe out and fling it aside. My vision fades and a white light appears before my eyes. I hear a cannon fire, then another. Evidently, I'm dead.

**Afternote:**

**Just saying, this isn't the end. There will be more. Just thought I'd let you know, in case you don't realise and don't get to read the end.**

**~Cassie xx**


	11. The Farewell

**This chapter will be from Ash's point of view. Just in case any-one was confused. This may or may not be the last chapter, depends how it goes. I'll write at the end if it is. This chapter is dedicated to ViolaCastalle, the inspiration for the girl from 6. Thanks Viola, for being such a great sister. * Le hugs * ~Cassie xx**

I wake. A pain throbs in my neck, a heavy weight lies across my legs. I try to move them but can't. I start panicking. What if they're paralysed? But I realise it's a body. I guess Renèe killed on of the others. That means three of us left! I wonder what will happen when we kill that bloody Phil guy, what then. The Charlotte girl must have died horribly. I reach up to my neck and pluck out a dart. _That bitch! _She must have knocked me out. I heave to body off me and stand up, dizzy on my feet. I blink in the sunlight as I look down to the body at my feet. My eyes focus. Brown hair, blood. _She looks small. _I think. _I could have sworn the Charlotte girl was taller than that... _I crouch down and blink more. More comes into focus. A little button nose, small pixie ears. Big brown eyes, flecked with green and gold, once full of life, now dead and cold. _Renèe. _I fall to my knees before her. I bow my head and take her pale dead hand in mine. Tears fall down my cheeks as I see the deep red gash in her chest. The axe that lays discarded to the side is covered in my beautiful Renèe's blood. I spot the Charlotte girl's limp body nearby. Renèe managed to get her. I pick up the axe and hurl it into her side. I know it makes no difference, but she killed Renèe. I scream in pain and hug Renèe close to my chest. But then I remember her family. Her mother, who thought she could win, just as her sister did. I lift Renèe up. I carry her body into a patch of primroses. It seems fitting. I un-pin her famous Mockingjay. The whole of Panem must be gasping at me. I grab a clean bit of my shirt and start to polish it. Polish it until it shines. I re-pin it and zip her jacket up over her gash. I adjust her hair, so it flies out from her head, in light brown waves. I cross her hands over her stomach and lay her legs out straight. Finally, I pluck one yellow primrose and place it behind her ear. My cheeks wet with tears, I kiss her lips one last time and stand. I turn to her, press three fingers to my lips and hold them out to her. Goodbye. I then close my eyes and hold my head up to the sky. I whistle Rue's four-note tune. I turn and walk away from the angel of my heart.

**I am actually going to leave this chapter here. It's a sweet ending I think (but slightly cheesy) There will be more. I hope you liked this chapter! :D ~Cassie xx **


	12. The Victor

**What will happen next? Will Ash win for Renèe? Keep reading to find out! ~Cassie xx**

The sun glares down on my back. My red shirts is stuck to my skin, my back glazed in sweat. The damn Gamemakers are taunting us, switching the weather every hour. Two of us left. I crouch in the Cornucopia, watching, waiting. At least I'm shaded. The Phil boy is around somewhere, I can feel it. A high-pitched screeching sound fills the air before a cough echoes around the Arena. "Tributes. It is time for a feast, you will both get food, water and comfortable new clothes. But... there will only be one basket. Go to the Cornucopia, and fight for eternal glory." Claudius Templesmith's voice echoes out, silence again. I run my finger down the edge of my blade. Let him come.

Two hours pass. I sip my water and eat a little food. The weather has started to pour. Hailstones crash down the side of the Cornucopia, making huge bangs on the gold metal. My head aches with pain. Then, they stop. Out of the floor in front of me, a table rises, a bag settled neatly on top. I crouch behind a large discarded box. I see a glimmer around the bag. A forcefield. Only when we both are in view of each-other will it disappear. I see a small rustle in the leaves at the edge of the meadow. One? Or a rabbit? But the glint of a sword gives him away. That boy, trained for years for the Games, but stupidly bad at stealth. His head pokes out. He doesn't realise I'm hidden in the Cornucopia. He yells, "COME AND GET ME 12!" I grind my teeth. "OR ARE YOU TO AFRAID TO JOIN YOUR LITTLE FRIEND?" He coughs. "I MEAN, YOUR LITTLE DEAD LOVER." That does it. I creep out from behind the box. He has his back to me. _Perfect. _I crawl forwards, stand and dart behind a tree. Phil turns and stalks up to the Cornucopia, muttering under his breath. _He's gone mad_. I think to myself. I grab the handle of my knife, just as he attempts to grab the bag. He pulls his hand back, snarling. The skin of his hand has blistered, and started to smoke. I hurl the knife into his thigh. He cries out but keeps to his feet. He yanks the knife out of his leg and turns to the tree that I am hidden behind. "Thanks for the knife." I un-sheath my sword and come running out to him. The forcefield evaporates and he runs towards it. He grabs the bag. I leap onto his back and knock it out of his hand. He pulls his large sword out. Jagged edges, a deep purple middle. The sword of a winner. He throws me off of his back and raises the sword. But I'm too quick for him. He plunges the sword into the grass next to me, I rolled away from him. I jump to my feet and scrape my blade across his abdomen. He gives a strangled yell. We stand, face to face. His nostrils flare, I glare at him. I jump, over him, high, behind him. He swings his blade, and slices my hand off. The pain is excruciating. I stumble back, letting go off the sword, instinctively grabbing the stump. Then, a sharp pain in my back. I look down. His sword pokes out of my stomach. He pulls it out and I fall to my knees, clinging at the grass. I tumble over, onto my back. Phil sits back, watching me die with a mad smile on his face. As my breath leaves me, I think of a song. The song of the Games. The song I heard Renèe singing that first night on the train. A lullaby. I'll be with her soon. We will play and dance in the meadow. I understand the song now. Deep in the meadow. The meadow is heaven. A sweet sweet heaven, among your loved ones. A place of pure joy.

**Thank you so much to everyone who has read this, reviewed it and followed it. I have really enjoyed writing it. I killed Ash and Renèe because I wanted to show a Career victory, I wanted to show the madness that appears in them to spur them to win. I really hope you enjoyed reading this, because I loved writing it! Let me know if you want me to write anything else, from a fandom. Obviously it'll have to be a fandom I like but I'll tell you if you suggest one I don't know. Thanks again. And remember, May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour.**

**~Cassie xx**


End file.
